The Blood Battles
by Turtle1999
Summary: PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS IS PART OF THIS STORY TOO. All your favorite characters from Percy Jackson and Harry Potter are going into the arena to fight eight witches and wizards, eight Demigods, and eight Muggles/Mortals. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Blood Battles

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Harry Potter.

**A/N: This story is based off of three stories so it just says two of them because you can only put two stories down so know that it's based off The Hunger Games, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy!**

Harry Potter:

The prophecy was wrong; Voldemort and I both survived, but if you ask me, being dead would have been a lot better than going through everything Voldemort put us through. All students had to remain at Hogwarts. Some teachers stayed, but the others were forced to leave and Death Eaters took their places. The Death Eaters never teach anything (not that we would ever need anything such as Defense against the Dark Arts, because, oh yeah the Dark Arts have already taken over.) they just bully everyone they can and the Slytherins often help them. And what happens to their targets you might ask. Lets just say it's not pretty and they might be in the hospital wing for a while.

~0~

We were sitting in Potions, sitting in silence, when the door being cracked broke the silence. Draco Malfoy entered with a smug look on his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," He said in his sly tone. "But I was told to bring Ron Wesley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter to the headmaster's office."

"Very well they will be terribly missed," He said in a cold voice that earned a round of laughing from the Slytherins.

We followed Malfoy down the hall, up some flights of stairs, and to the large gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office.

"Blood Battles!" Malfoy said and the large beast jumped aside.

I cast a nervous glance at Ron and Hermione, but they both looked scared, maybe not from the password, but from the thought of having to face Voldemort.

We climbed to the top of the stair well and Malfoy reached for the door. He knocked three times.

"Come in," rasped a voice that could not belong to any human being, but only to Voldemort's snake.

We entered to find Nagini stretched out across the room, so in other words where ever you looked there was part of a snake. It raised its head and let out a hiss, not doubt to tell Voldemort he had visitors.

Just then Marcus Flint, Terence Hibbs, Ginny Wesley, and Luna Lovegood entered the room. Once the door closed, it locked with a loud click.

"Very good." Voldemort hissed as he started to appear in front of us. "In America the muggles play a game called the Hunger Games. This year Hogwarts is sending eight tributes, if you will. As is a Camp, Camp Half Blood, that has tributes that are part gods. There will be eight Demigods, eight witches and wizards, and eight muggles that live in of nothing but a couple of, what we call, pounds a week. The objective of the game is to be the last person standing."

He paused slightly when Hermione let out a small gasp.

"Which means," Voldemort continued. "The last person alive will win. There are only two rules: do anything to stay alive and no wands. There can only be one survivor, not one survivor from each area, but over all. You must kill every other person in the arena, all eight muggles, all eight Demigods, and all seven of your schoolmates. The muggles should be the easiest to get rid of, but the Demigods have their godly parent on their side and there's no controlling a god. When you enter the arena, you will have a platform that you will stand on until a gong sounds, if you go before the gong sounds, the ground will erupt where you are standing and you will be killed. You may have alliances, but your allies may be killed or if it comes down to your alliance you will have to fight your ally. We leave in three days. The Game is in three weeks. When we get to the Capitol as they call it, you will train, and then show everyone what skills you have, and if anyone who is anyone with lots of money likes you, you might get a sponsor and they can send you anything you need during the game, weapons, food, water, medicine, etc. Before you step into the arena you will be microchiped. The Demigods know you are witches and wizards, as you know they are Demigods, but the muggles know nothing of the sort. You will not have your wands when you go into the arena so chances of you using magic are very slim to none. The entire school will go and watch." He stared at our grief stricken faces. "Yes it is quite a shock," He hissed.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please Review about everything you liked and didn't like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long…my life has been so busy…I am going to try to update at least once a week…**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked I still wasn't rich… so I guess I don't own any of the books. :(**

Percy POV

"Chiron you can't be serious," I gasped.

"Percy, I have no choice," He said sadly, shaking his head.

I glanced over at the other seven people gathered in the Big House, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Charles Beckendorf, Clarisse la Rue, Katie Gardner, Nico di Angelo, and Jake Mason. They all look how I felt on the inside, like they were going to be sick.

"You all will have your godly parent on your side, they can help you in anyway they can or feel fit to," Chiron said.

"I can't do it!" Annabeth half screamed, half sobbed.

"I'm sorry," Chiron said. "You can all team up, but in the end, only one of you will be allowed to return, unless by some miracle you all can return, which is highly unlikely."

"Isn't there something you can do?" Demanded Katie, who was snow white.

"No there isn't," Nico answered for Chiron, "Do you think if there was something he could do, that we would be in this bloody mess?" He asked her, raising his voice with every word, until you were sure people on the other side of the world could here it.

Katie retreated looking shocked, "I was just wondering" she said quietly.

Even though nobody liked to admit it, the son of Hades was intimating when he wasn't mad, but when he was, he was just as bad as Hades himself.

"Nico that's enough," Chiron said sternly as an uneasy silence settled between the nine of us. "You all have three hours to be at the big tree, be ready to leave, bring your favorite possession with you, that won't serve as a weapon, it will serve as your token for during the game."

With that we all turned and filed out of the room, toward our cabins.

As we were walking Annabeth slipped her hand into mine as we continued to our cabins. When we got to my cabin, which I had all to myself, I turned to look at her.

"A game Percy, he called it a game," She whispered in disbelief.

"I know I heard him say it," I said irritably.

"Percy," She sobbed as she collapsed into me, I caught her and led her into my cabin.

I walked over to my bed and the two of us sat down together. I held her and she cried on my shoulder. I wanted to break down with her, but I figured that would just make me look like a wimp.

After a while, she ran out of tears, and she sat there, leaning on me and holding on, like her life depended on it.

I leaned over and gently kissed the top of her head. She looked up and stared up at me with those gray eyes that I fell in love with years before. I leaned down and kissed her again, lightly on her lips.

"We better get ready," She said regretfully when we broke away a while later.

"Yeah," I said sadly ask she got off my lap and walked out the door, pausing in the thrush hold and turning quickly to look back at me. She turned and walked briskly down the steps, her long blonde hair chasing after.

I dragged myself off my bed and went about packing all the things I thought I would need.

When I was done I looked around at my mostly barren room, wondering what I could take for my token. I spotted it laying on my nightstand; a small gold pin, with the image of Poseidon holding a tall staff.

I took it and pined it on my shirt, grabbed my bag, and walked to over to the door, and looked back at the room I had, had for years, and wondered if it was the last time I would ever lay eyes on it.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Annabeth walking up behind me.

She slipped her hand into mine, again, and the two of us silently walked through the camp and up to the big tree.

Everyone was already there when we got there.

"No sense waiting around any longer," Chiron huffed as he turned and walked out of the barrier that separated Camp Half-Blood. Everyone walked single file, expect Annabeth and I; we walked together, my arm around her waist.

Once we got to the main road, we all boarded the bus that all Camp Half-Blood people traveled in, we all got in. It looked like the inside of a regular school bus. We all filed in and sat down. I found and empty seat and Annabeth sat down next to me.

The bus started and we all sat there, looking straight ahead, thinking about what was to come.

**A/N: So what did you think? Let me know! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Blood Battles

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated…life is busy. ;) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or The Hunger Games.

**So I'm skipping to the part where they go to the arena…the time before that just gets kinda boring.**

Karana

It was weird; there were only eight tributes reaped…everyone had been escorted to the Capitol…since it was the fourth quarter quell, anything could happen, so nobody knew what to expect.

All eight of the tributes were ushered in to the plane. The eight of us sat comfortably, seeing as it was meant to sit twenty-four and had room for a few extras.

We flew in dead silence, dreading what was to come, yet anxious to see what the fourth quart quell would bring.

I gazed out the window at the scenery passed quickly below.

At the half waypoint, shades slid down the windows blocking out the world. Over-head lights popped on.

A middle-aged girl came in, carrying a tray with eight syringes on it.

She started with an older boy, two people down from where I was sitting.

After him, she went to the girl beside me. She only grimaced slightly as the tracker was injected into her.

I was next. The lady took gauze and whipped an area on my left forearm. I decided it would be best to look away, so I did as she pulled the cap off the needle, I turned my head. I felt a tight pinch as the needle went deep into my arm, but it got worse when she pushed the tracker into my arm. I realized why the girl had grimaced; it hurt, and a lot at that. I felt relived as I felt the needle being extracted from my arm.

When we got to the arena, we were ushered under ground. I could hear the roar of the 'fans'.

We all were forced into these cylinder tubes that would take us up into the arena.

My heart pounded as we sat in the cylinder clear tube. I was getting claustrophobic; my breath was coming out in short little rasps. I couldn't breathe, but I forced myself to calm down.

I heard the gong sound off in the distance and my tube start to rise upward.

I gasped as the front of the tube opened and I inhaled the sweet outside air.

I didn't dare step out until the second gong sounded, so I stared out across the plain.

Percy

We were told that we couldn't step out until the second gong, or we would be blown up. (Now there's a pleasant thought.)

I stood in the tube waiting for the second gong; I started rubbing my forearm where the tracker had been injected, because to be honest it hurt.

I almost lost my balance as the tube started upward.

I got my first glance of the arena, but the cylinder kept moving upward. Beside me, the other cylinders were doing the same thing.

I was relived to see that Annabeth was directly beside me. She had a look of utter terror on her face, and was whiter than the sheets back at camp. She looked at me with those huge, terrified eyes, being me for help. I gave her a reassuring smile, but it was forced and I think she could tell.

I heard the second gong sound and looked down; it was maybe a seventy-five foot drop onto solid rock.

I had an idea. And I hoped it worked, because if not…I was about to go splat.

I jumped. I screamed. But as I had hoped, water rushed under me. I caught my balance, and used my weight to steer it over toward Annabeth. She stared at me.

I reached out my hand to her, and she grabbed it and stepped onto my floating geyser of water.

I didn't know they guy beside Annabeth, so I guess he was a mortal. He looked at us in disbelief. Somehow I could sense that he was about to do something incredibly stupid, so I steered my geyser over to him.

Like I had predicted, he did. Seeing me jump and something catch me, I guess he thought something would catch him too. But lucky for him, I did catch him.

I lowered the geyser to the ground.

I looked around and saw other half bloods had gotten the message and were figuring out ways to get down.

I could only imagine what other people were thinking of this.

Ron

I stared. Something was weird. Those people were standing on a geyser of water, and other people were getting creative with ways to get down. Although I did have a laugh when the one kid jumped after seeing the older kid jump and scream.

Hermione was three people to my left, and Harry was two to my right. I had to think…and fast. I had to help Hermione; she was terrified of heights.

I thought of something. I thought with my entire mind, felt needy with all my heart, I needed my broom. I felt that it had worked, and sure enough a few minutes later, it came whizzing to me.

I hopped on and was about to steer over to Hermione, but stopped abruptly when I saw Malfoy helping her out.

'MALFOY OF ALL PEOPLE!' Something screamed inside me. He was hovering, just plain hovering. I stared over at Harry. He was gawking too…okay that's a good sign…not hallucinating…yet.

I flew over to Harry who hopped on the back. We flew to the ground. I left Harry there and went to go and help the others. But the whole time the same question replayed in my mind; 'Malfoy and Hermione?' I'll deal with that later I kept saying to myself.

A/N: So what did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Blood Battles

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I very very sadly do not own the Hunger Games, Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson.

Karana

I stared in amazement as the red haired boy waved his hand, I saw his lips move, and a sweeping broom came flying to him…thinking of what it could be made my head hurt, so I just tried to ignore it. He flew over to all the platforms. He helped them all onto the broom one at a time and flew them to the ground, then went to the next person.

He came to me and held out his hand. I took it, and he helped he onto the broom behind him. I screamed at the ground rushed up to meet us, but he pulled up on the front of the broom and we sailed gracefully parallel to the ground. He stopped the broom, and turned to look at me.

"Thank you," I said breathlessly, my heart beating faster than it ever had.

"Your welcome," he said looking into my eyes. "Now get off my broom." He said sternly.

"Oh yeah sorry," I said as I slid off the back of the broom.

I stood back and looked up and watched him fly off.

I turned and ran off toward the cornucopia. I grabbed a knife and a blue backpack and ran off through an archway at the other side of the arena.

I kept running till I couldn't run another step. I bent over and tried to catch my breath. After a while, I opened my pack. In it was a tightly rolled sleeping bag, canteen filled with water, and a sack with bread and berries. I gawked at the berries.

'No, they wouldn't,' I thought to myself, but deep down I knew they really would…the berries were poisonous…we had them in our district. All the horrible memories came floating back; all the memories that I had tried so hard to forget. When I was about ten, there had been this new type of berry growing on a bush. Many people had wanted to try it, but none had the guts, then one day a guy tried one. We were all watching…I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me. Lots of people were watching…he ate a single berry and fell to the ground gasping for breath, he lay there twitching and moaning. He clawed at his face, making lots of cuts in it. He would claw at anyone who went close to him; he was ravenous. He then fell back to the ground and started screaming and shaking; twitching all over again…then he was still absolutely still. That guy was my older brother. He was only fifteen. I had to watch it all, I was crying the whole time, screaming for help, but even when help came, it was too late. That day, the day he died made my heart break, I could never picture my life without him. But I had to…I was living it now.

I took the bread and separated it from the berries; I wrapped the berries carefully in the sack and tucked it away in my pack. Seeing the berries again gave me strength to carry on, I had to bring the Capitol to justice, even if it meant risking my life and everything I knew, I had to stand out, make the Capitol pay.

Percy

I turned and looked around at all the other half bloods. They had gotten the idea and were finding their own ways to get down. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her over to the Cornucopia to get some things. I grabbed a sword; as did Annabeth and one of the packs.

I turned, and was shocked to see the kid that I had saved, running toward Annabeth with a knife in his hand, and a crazed look in his eyes. The only look that you can get before you either are about to do something out of your utter hatred, or something incredibly stupid. I think this was a bit of both. I grabbed my sword and spun out behind Annabeth and deflected the knife, with only about two more seconds, the knife would have found its target in her back.

I intended to back off, but the little idiot swung at me with the knife. I really don't appreciate a crazed kid with a very pointy knife coming at me, so I did what any normal person would do…I kept fighting. I will admit, that for a mortal, he was pretty handy with a knife.

I was mostly defending, I didn't want to hurt the kid, but other people were getting off their platforms, and I didn't want to be battling lots of other people either. I was about to slash the kid in the thigh, but he gave a lurch, his eyes rolled up, and he fell over. Annabeth stood behind him, a look of sorrow and disgust in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Percy, I didn't mean to, honest…" She said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes.

I didn't say anything; I couldn't say anything. She ran up to me and I held onto her, we just stood there. We heard a shout and both looked up. People were charging at us, so I grabbed her hand and we both ran across the arena and through the archway.

Ron:

I landed and ran over to Hermione who was clinging onto Malfoy like her life depended on it.

"Hermione," I said gently, "You're fine now, come on," I said, giving her arm a tug.

She shook me off and walked away from the both of us. I looked at Malfoy.

"Stay away from her," I said through gritted teeth.

"No," He said and followed her.

I ran to catch up with them. By then Harry was there too. We reached the Cornucopia and grabbed a pack and weapon each. We then headed off around the large mass, toward the archway where everyone else was headed.

I jumped and turned around when I heard a scream. Hermione and Ginny sat clinging to each other. I ran back to them.

"What?" I demanded.

I followed the girls' gaze and my heart gave a lurch. I nearly heaved, it was disgusting…there lay bodies…at least three maybe four…it was hard to tell. They were all covered in blood. All around them was a pool of blood.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Said Ginny and she turned around and did just that. Harry walked over and tried to help…but even now it was kind of obvious that he was hopeless.

Hermione stood there. Staring at the bodies.

"It's horrible," She whispered.

"I know," I said, trying not to choke up.

She collapsed onto me, tears streaming down her face. I held her, praying it was all a dream.

"We got company!" Called Harry.

I looked up, and sure enough there were muggles running at us with sword and knives. Malfoy screamed, turned, and sprinted off. All of us did the same, well minus the scream.

We caught Malfoy at the archway. We couldn't help it; we stopped and stared at what lay ahead of us.

A/N: Any suggestions? Comments? Or ideas to make it better?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Blood Battles

A/N: Thank you to all of you who are reviewing, it means a lot. :)

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Or Percy Jackson Series.

_**Karana:**_

With my renewed determination, I marched on. I wound further and further into the mess of greenery.

My heart leapt as my eye caught a glint of silver. I jumped around, and saw the owner of the silver glint. John. He was another tribute, he was from my district.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Shh!" He whispered forcefully, as he grabbed my arm and pulled me against the wall of vines. "He will hear you."

"What? Who?" I demanded.

"One of the tributes from our…" He was cut off by the sound of a heavy foot on leaves, only feet from where we were standing.

My heart started beating uncontrollably, I was sure John and whoever was on the other side of the wall could hear it, and I was positive that at any moment, John was going to tell me to quiet down.

I glanced behind me, but quickly turned back when I heard the unforgivable sound of metal on metal.

John was facing off with a larger, stronger looking built guy. But I only recognized him from seeing him in training. He was good with a sword and knife, and by the looks of things, he had both. Not good.

I could see John struggling with the weight of his competition, who was leaning on the sword, bearing down on him.

I did what I thought I should; I grabbed my knife and ran up to the large guy. I stabbed him in the side. He reeled to face me, a mixture of shock and pain shone through his face. John stared at me, a look of astonishment on his face.

Meanwhile the guy had fallen to the ground and was slowly starting to gasp for breath. I started crying, realizing what I had done, it made me sad and regretful, I was changing into what the Capitol wanted me to be, and it was scaring me…

John ran up to me and wrapped me in a hug, just a cannon fired in the distance.

"It's okay, you'll be okay," He said reassuringly as he stroked my hair and rubbed my back.

I looked up at him, my vision blurred from my tears. "How can it be okay when I just killed him," I said pointing to the body lying at my feet.

He just stood there, holding me. "We need to go, the chopper will be here soon," He said eventually, and sure enough we could hear the faint buzz of the chopper's blades in the distance.

_**Percy:**_

A labyrinth lay before us. I shuddered at the memories about being trapped in a similar mess. I calmed down when I remembered that these were only mortals that had created this sick game, and there was no way that they could create something half as bad as the things I had already had to endure.

We ran on and on, and eventually were out of breath and stopped to think out a plan.

We heard a cannon fire off in the distance. And shortly later we heard another cannon.

I looked over at Anna Beth, two less people to worry about, I thought to myself, but I knew that it wouldn't be a good thing to remind her that we were fighting for our lives, so I quickly looked back down at the ground, which had suddenly gotten very interesting.

We headed onward and eventually came across a large clearing; it was empty.

A small river ran through the large clearing. I walked over and looked in it, there were fish swimming down stream. We walked over and put our bags down.

I waded into the river and willed the water to bring some fish to me. Nothing happened. I tried again, harder this time, and again nothing happened. After a few tries, I eventually gave up. I went back over to where Annabeth sat, hugging her knees.

"What's wrong, besides being here?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just get this felling when Athena is angry or frustrated, I guess being her daughter and all, and seeing you try to catch the fish, there is something wrong." She said looking at me with her misty gray eyes.

I nodded in agreement and sat down next to her. I grabbed the pack that I had grabbed the pack I had gotten, and pulled out the sleeping bag that lay tightly rolled inside. I unzipped it all the way; so that it was like a blanket and wrapped it around Anna Beth and my shoulders. She smiled her thanks and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm scared Percy, real scared." She said softly.

"It will all be alright," I assured her, but at the same time, trying to reassure myself.

I reached out and placed my hand on her knee. We just sat there, trying to figure out what to do next.

It was probability a few hours later, but it seemed like minutes, that it began to get dark.

A sudden sound echoed through the arena; Panem's national anthem rang loudly through the area. Once it was over, the sky lit up with the tributes faces that had been killed earlier in the day; there was a tough looking guy from I'm guessing one of the districts, a young girl from a district, an older looking girl from another district, my heart dropped when the next picture filled the sky; Jake Mason's face stared down on us, and finally the last image filled the sky: the kid Annabeth had killed. I glanced over at her when his face shone in the sky. Tears were streaked down her face. There was nothing I could do; my heart ached seeing the girl of my dreams, who had always been so strong, and whooped my sorry butt at anything, seem so broken. I held her tight, while I thought about the images that had filled the sky only moments before.

Jake Mason, how could he be dead? Only days ago he was training with the best of the best back at camp, eating all the food he could, getting nervous before he had asked out a girl back home. (She had said yes.) And now he was dead. Dead. It was so strong of a word. He was no longer living; he would never get to see camp again or he would never see his girlfriend again, all of it was gone, just like that.

_**Ron: **_

The labyrinth lay before us, it was like the one Harry had competed in for the Goblet of Fire.

We trudged on and on, for what seemed like hours.

I heard a moaning noise and turned quickly around. My heart sank even further than possibly imagined. I can't explain wheat I did right then, I waved my harm and sparks flew out of my finger tips…someone flew backwards and scampered off in the opposite direction with a gash in her arm. I ran back and tried to help Harry who was supporting Ginny. She had a knife in her side, and the blood was quickly soaking her shirt.

"Ginny, Ginny, talk to me!" I said desperately. She was trying not to show it, but her face was twisted in a pinched way, trying to hide the pain.

"Help," She said feebly.

Hermione was already there. She ripped the shirt away from the gash, and looked closer at the gash.

I think I almost puked. It was in her side, and pretty far in too. Hermione pulled the knife out of the wound, earning a gasp from Ginny.

Hermione was talking to Ginny, the desperation was obvious in her voice. She ran her finger over the gash and I watched in amazement as the wound came together.

Ginny lay on the ground gasping and tears running down her face, while Harry knelt above her head, and Hermione helping Ginny. I grabbed Ginny's hand, and she squeezed it, hard. I looked down at my fingers and they were slowly turning dark purple.

"Ginny, do you think…" I began cringing as my fingers grew even darker.

"Ronald, be quiet," Hermione interjected.

After a few minutes, Hermione said she would be able to move somewhere else, somewhere where other people couldn't sneak up on us.

Harry and I helped her hobble through the maze. It was obvious that it was still hurting, but she was determined not to let it show. We came to a wall of loose vines and pulled them apart. Before us, the entire terrain had changed.

A/N: So what did you think?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So I hope every one likes it…Thank you to all of you who are reviewing.

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own any of the books or characters.

**For this chapter, it will just be Karana's POV, Anna_Queen__of__Books,_mentioned wanting more back round on Karana, and I think that is a great idea, so this chapter has that in it. **

_**Karana:**_

We trudged on for what seemed like hours. My heart was still pounding from the recent events. As if being in the arena wasn't sucky enough, I couldn't get the image of the boy laying, dead. I had seen the light die in his eyes…but the worst part was, that I had caused it…I had caused the innocent guy to die. I was shaking as I walked behind John. My whole body felt numb, but at the same time, it felt like lead.

John turned around, and waited for me to catch up. When I caught up with him, I saw that a large stream ran through the maze walls. Now that I looked back, I realized the walls had gotten wider.

"We should sleep here, I have a tent, but that's all." He said, sliding his bag off his shoulder.

"I just have a sleeping bag, and a little food, some water, and poisonous berries," I said, forcing a smile.

He cocked his head to the side as I finished. "I'll explain later," I told him.

He nodded. "What about up there?" He asked me, pointing up on the bank.

"Okay," I said.

We walked quickly for a few paces up the slight slope. He dumped his bag on the dry dirt, and set to work unpacking the small tent. He looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I um, don't really know how to set it up," He said embarrassedly.

"Oh, I don't know either, but we can figure it out, I mean how hard can it be?" I said.

As it turns out, it was very hard…we had to start over a couple times, but we were finally rewarded when we got it up. It wasn't perfect, but was going to have to work.

"Here," I said as I brought out a couple loaves of bread.

"Thanks," He said, taking the one of the two loaves. "So I guess we have an alliance." He said through mouthfuls of bread.

"Yeah, I think so," I said.

We ate the rest of our bread in silence.

A low rumble came over the arena, and Panem's National Anthem blasted throughout the arena. Once it was over, the faces started too appear. There was only one; guy we had finished off. One today, and five yesterday, six gone, and eighteen left.

"Why don't you go to sleep and I'll keep watch." I heard John say.

"Okay, wake me up when you need to sleep." I told him and walked back to the tent.

To my surprise, I was asleep as soon as I curled up in the sleeping bag.

~0~

_I was back at home, walking through the streets of District 11. The sweet smell of the ripe fruit hung in the air. I could hear the hustle and bustle of the District, waking up just as the sun came up. The rising sun cast a warm glow over everything. I was soon joined by many other people, all headed to the fields. Once we got there, we got the ladders and baskets and we got straight to work as the Peacemakers kept a watchful eye over everyone. I would always climb to the top of even the tallest fruit tree. I would always get the sweetest peaches or apples. I would stay up there all day, filling basket after basket. My best friend, Rose would always climb with me, as did my brother, before he died. We would always giggle as picked the food. We would take turns taking the basket down and emptying it in the large bushels over by the middle of all the trees. We would fall into a pattern: talk and pick, then empty. I could see her huge brown eyes and her long wavy hair. I could see everything perfectly…_

I awoke with a start. I was being shaken roughly. I opened my eyes, and found myself staring into a pair of black eyes, with hatred burning behind them.

A/N: So any suggestions? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Blood Battles

A/N: So Thank you to all of you who are reviewing…It really means a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, or the Hunger Games.

_**Karana:**_

I was dragged roughly to my feet. I tried to swat at my attacker, but only earned a painful slap across the face. My head snapped as their hand made contact with my cheek. I glanced around, looking for John, and saw that he too was fighting off an attacker.

"Who are you?" I demanded as my arms were drawn behind me.

"That doesn't matter, and you better listen or a lot worse will happen to your boyfriend," The person said, it was obviously a male voice.

I glanced back over at John, who was still fighting the guy who was holding him.

"Stop!" The voice shouted from behind me.

John looked up, and a look of dread came over his face, "Stop, or I could very easily just kill off your girlfriend." It was then that I realized that my head had been pulled back and a knife was positioned inches from my neck. I glanced hopelessly at John, who stopped struggling.

"Good, now do as I say, or she still could end up dead," The voice said.

"Start walking," The guy that was holding John said, giving him a hard shove in the back, to which John obligated and began to walk, I soon followed along with my attacker.

We walked a short distance, to where there was a small tent pitched and trees near by.

They took us over to two of the trees that were near each other and tied us up to them.

"See you in the morning," One taunted.

Once they were gone, John looked at me, in the moon light I could see tears streaking down his face.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered.

"Don't be, this thing cold have happened to anyone," I said.

He looked at me. "Aren't you scared?" He asked.

"No, I knew coming into this arena, that the inside of it would probability be the last thing I saw, and the sooner I meet my end the less pain and worry it will cause." I said.

"But don't you ever want to get out, and show the Capitol what justice is and make them pay?" He asked.

I smiled at the thought of this being broadcasted on all the televisions back in the districts. "If they are going to change people, then they will, but I want to die being my own self, and not the crazed killer that they want me to be." I told him.

He looked down at his feet, probability thinking about what I had said. "I'll get us out of this," He said.

We both fell silent, letting his words hang in the air.

~0~

I don't remember falling asleep, but the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake. I opened my eyes, squinting in the sunlight, and found myself staring into the Blue-Grey eyes of the boy they called Draco Malfoy…

_**Percy:**_

We awoke with the sun shining down on us. Everything came floating back to me…the arena, the fighting, everything. I had hoped it was a dream, but waking up now, I knew it wasn't.

I rolled over and saw Annabeth lying curled up in a ball. I got to my feet and scanned the area where we were. I walked over to the stream and let my feet dangle in. When my feet touched the water, I didn't feel the normal welcoming sensation that I usually felt upon making contact with water, but I felt a rush of anger and frustration serge through my body. I withdrew my legs and rested them on the bank.

Annabeth came and sat down next to me.

"There's something wrong," She said, looking down at the water.

"I know, I just can't begin to think of what it could be. I mean they usually have a lot on their plate, and I can sometimes feel it…but it has never been like this, not once." I said.

"Percy," She began.

"What?" I asked.

"What if the gods are in a war with each other. I mean its not uncommon for Demigods to feel things from their parents. And its not just you, I feel it too, and I know others did too before we came to the arena." She said quietly.

I didn't respond. There was no need to. The words hung heavily in the air. It all seemed to fit together, it all made sense…and if it was true no good would ever come from it. It was possible that everything out of the arena could already be in ruins. And none of us could help…

_**Ron:**_

Before us was a marshy bog-type thing. There was a little water surrounding a good size island. On the island there were shrubs and tall grasses.

"We need to cross." Said Hermione.

"Bloody,…" I began.

"Ronald, don't you complain to me!" Hermione said . "Nobody will be able to sneak up on us with out making some sort of noise, and I don't think anyone will be able to find us if me hide the entrance." She said matter of factly.

"Hermione, How are we supposed to get Ginny over?" Harry asked, bewildered.

In response, Hermione lifted her hand and waved it. Ginny became lighter and started to float upward and over the water.

"You truly are the brightest witch of our age," I said in aw.

She turned to look at me, and smiled. "Now lets get walking." She said.

"What? We have to walk through that?" I asked.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Well can't you do that bippity-boppety-boo thing you did for Ginny?" I asked. As soon as I said it, I realized that it wasn't the best thing to say.

"No, and if you ever ask me that again, I swear I will hex you into the next centaury." She said.

"Sorry," I murmured and followed Harry who had already started over to the water.

"Hermione, it's bloody cold!" Harry moaned.

"If you had paid attention back at school, you would have known how to do the spell." She said. "Now walk." She finished.

We crossed the small bog. (It was only about three feet deep and maybe a dozen yards long, but it was still cold.) And we made it all the way to the edge of the bank.

As we approached, Harry started to run towards Ginny. My heart sank when I saw her fall to the ground.

I didn't remember making it out of the water, but when I was half way to her, I heard a cannon fire in the distance.

A/N: Cliff Hangers! Gotta love 'em. So let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Blood Battles

A/N: Enjoy…I'm on Christmas Break…so I'm going to try to update more often.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot of this story.

_**Karana:**_

The blue-green eyes stared into mine. The hatred shone clearly through them.

Another person joined Draco. I soon found myself staring into the cold dark eyes of the man they call Marcus Flint. He had a colder, meaner look to him than Draco.

"You both know how to hunt, gather, and climb…so you are going to help us." Marcus snapped.

John and I looked at each other.

"We need to go back to where you were, and get your supplies." Draco said.

He walked behind me and I felt the bounds around my wrists and ankles go slack. "Don't think about running," Draco said when he saw me take a step away from the tree.

The same was done for John, and we were soon being headed back to where we had been the night before.

We set about gathering our stuff.

"John, I'm scared." I said quietly. "They're going to kill us. They want us to do they're dirty work, then finish us off."

"I know…we will just have to out smart them…they're two buffoons…it won't be hard to do." He said, and I have to admit, despite everything, I smiled.

"Hurry up you two." Marcus said storming up behind us. He walked up and slapped John in the back of the head. His head snapped down, and at the same time, I jumped up. I punched Marcus in the jaw. It worked; he was fazed for a moment, which gave me enough time to plant another punch in his stomach. With the wind knocked out of him, he stood there, trying to catch his breath. In my moment of glory, I had forgotten about Draco. I felt him coming at me just before he made contact with me. I tried to side step him, but he still caught me in my side. I was falling with him. We hit the ground at about the same time. But he had been expecting it; I hadn't. He rolled over, and got up quickly. He ran over to where I was starting to get up. He shoved me back down, and slapped me in the face so hard, that I started to see stars. My breath caught in my throat and then rushed out of me when his fist made contact with my stomach. I started gasping when his fists kept coming down on me.

"Whoa, Draco, we need her conscious." Marcus said, coming up behind Draco, and I'm proud to say he was still rubbing his jaw. "But I think I have found a way to control her." He said slyly.

I looked up at him and my heart dropped.

_**Percy:**_

The gods were at war. It was the only explanation for…well everything. Chiron said there was nothing he could do to get us out of coming, and some of the Jake was already dead…if everything had been alright with the gods, none of the half bloods would be dead.

And to make matters worse, if the gods were at war, then there was no telling what the outside world was like…only one thing was certain, and that was we had to get out of here and fast, but that wasn't going to happen.

_**Ron: **_

I ran to where Ginny was lying.

"Ginny…" I said trailing off when I saw her.

"Ron," It was so faint I almost didn't hear it, but I saw her lips move.

I took her hand and Harry took her other. Hermione soon joined us.

"The cannon…" She began, tears streaming down her face.

Harry shook his head. "It wasn't hers."

A brief look of relief flooded over Hermione's face, but was soon replaced with more worry.

"She lost too much blood." She said. "We have to replace it, or else she won't live." She said, looking at Ginny, lying on the ground, white as a sheet, and clutching our hands. She dug in her bag. She pulled out a book. A book. We were in the middle of a bloody arena where people were trying to kill us, and she pulls out a bloody book.

"Hermione, where did you get that?" Harry asked.

"Simple summoning charm," She said as she ruffled through the pages. "Here," She said as she came to a page toward the middle of the book.

I twisted around so I could read it over her shoulder.

_Magical Blood Transfer _

_Warning: ONLY USE IN EXTREME EMERGANCIES…IF AVAIBLE GO TO ST. MUNGOS HOSPITL FOR WITCHES AND WIZARDS. _

_ To transfer blood from one wizard to another, they must have the same magical status. ie: both your parents were witches/wizards._

_If possible do not transfer from siblings. _

_If performed incorrectly the side effects may include the following:_

_Death _

"Harry," Hermione said looking up, "You have the best shot at saving her."

A/N: So what did you think?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while…my computer wasn't working. Thank you to _**fclovesharrypotter **_who gave me some of the ideas in the coming chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

_**Karana: **_

They had found a way to 'control' me, and they knew it too.

Draco and I looked up at the same time, and my heart plunged even further. Marcus had pulled John's head back, and had his knife right at John's throat. I closed my eyes, willing it to go away, but when I opened them again, everything was still there, including the cold stare from Marcus and the aching pain from just about everywhere.

"John," I whispered softly.

"You wouldn't want lover-boy here to get hurt, now would we?" Marcus cooed, pulling the knife away slightly and letting John move his head to a more comfortable position. I shook off Draco from my holding my arms back, but Marcus quickly pulled the knife so close to John's neck, that a think line of blood appeared on his neck. I stared pleadingly at Marcus, but got only a cold, hard stare back.

"Fine," I said, "We'll do this your way."

"Karana," John said weakly. I could tell by the way he said my name and the dark red, almost purple color his face was turning that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Let him go!" I said. "You're going to make him black out!"

Marcus loosened his grip and the normal color started to come back to his face.

"Now walk." Draco said prodding me in the back.

I turned angrily to face him, but did what he said. John and I walked side by side and the other two followed closely. I glanced sideways at John; the cut in his neck was still bleeding, and it was starting to soak his shirt.

I turned around and almost fell into Draco's chest. (Thank goodness I didn't) Everyone stopped.

"Let me help John, if he keeps bleeding he'll die, and I won't have any reason to listen to you." I said, glaring at the two in front of me.

"We could just kill you instead." Draco said coldly.

I forced a laugh. "You think I care?" I demanded. "The only reason I haven't kicked your sorry butts is because of John." I nearly shouted.

They looked at each other. "Fine, but if you don't keep your voice down, then both of you will have slit throats." Draco said solemnly.

I dug through the bag I had on my back and pulled out a roll of gauze. I walked over to John, and pulled the collar of his shirt away from the cut. I gently poured some water over the cut, and it washed away most of the blood. The cut wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it was still bad. I gently wrapped the gauze around his neck, gentle enough not to chock him, but hard enough to try and stop the bleeding.

I looked at John for a quick second, before putting everything back in the bag. Once everything was back where it should go, I stood back up.

I was about to turn around, when I saw something fly through the air. I nearly screamed, but I managed to hold it in. Someone did scream, but it wasn't me; it was Marcus. The flying object was an arrow, and it had found its target in Marcus's back. Marcus fell to the ground, blood already starting to show through his shirt.

Draco dropped to the ground to help his companion. I looked toward the direction the arrow had come, but all I saw was a whirl of long unevenly cut hair, turning and running in the opposite direction.

I took this as our chance. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I could see John doing the same thing. We turned and ran through the forest, and shortly later we heard a cannon fire.

_**Ron:**_

I watched Hermione work; she worked so quickly that I didn't know how to describe it. Kept glancing at Ginny, and it was obvious she was fading…and fast. Despite how fast Hermione was working, I still urged her on.

"Ronald! Shut Up!" She said, it came out forcefully, but I could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

Hermione moved so quickly that it was hard to watch. After only a few minutes she pulled Harry's sleeve back, and made a thin long deep cut in his arm.

"Jeez Hermione, next time give he a little warning." He said through gritted teeth. Hermione flashed him a dirty look and he quickly shut up.

She dragged Harry over close to where Ginny's wound was. She put this powder stuff in Harry's cut, and it started to steam.

"Hermione! A little warning!" He said, gritting his teeth harder than before, and soon a line of seat started to show.

"Hermione, where in the bloody universe did you get that?" I asked.

"Would you shut up?" She asked, the annoyance in her voice quite clear.

She pulled Harry's arm and placed it against Ginny's cut. Ginny gave a gasp, and then both Harry and Ginny started to leave the ground. They went about ten or fifteen feet in the air, and everything swirled around them. There was no wind where I was standing, and nothing else was moving. They stayed still as a dark mist encased them. It started spinning faster and faster, until I was positive it couldn't possibly go any faster. And then it stopped. It just stopped. Ginny and Harry fell to the ground and everything was still. Absolutely still.

Hermione and I ran over to where they had fallen.

"Ginny? Harry?" She asked slowly.

Ginny opened her eyes, and looked stronger than she had before, but there was something wrong, really wrong.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, poking him gently in the back. He opened his eyes, but they looked just as weak as Ginny's.

"Hermione? What happened?" It was supposed to work!" I said.

"I…I don't know." She said tears starting to fall down her face. "It could just be a slow reaction time." She said. "It's bought Ginny more time…but I'm not sure how long either one of them will last, or how long they can last."

She met my gaze, and behind all the tears I could see how scared she really was.

**A/N: So what did you think? Again thank you to fclovesharrypotter. _So I'm doing a poll to see who you want to win…please vote and let me know, and whoever gets the most votes might win!_**

_**-Turtle1999**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Blood Battles

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: My plan for my fanfictions is to try and finish this story soon…and try to update my other stories when possible.

_**Karana: **_

We ran until John collapsed. My lungs burned and a slight felling of dizziness had washed over me. I tried to remain standing for as long as possible; but my legs soon gave out from under me. I needed water, and so did John, and fast.

I laid down, thirst burning in my throat. My vision started to go black; the sharp pain of rocks in my back started to dull. I heard a branch snap far off, as if almost in another world. I heard a voice, but couldn't make out the words. A fine layer of sweat came over my body, but I was cold, no I wasn't cold, I was freezing. Literally. I could feel my body temperature dropping and I could feel each breath catching in my chest. Each gasp for air became harder and harder. I could feel a hand on my skin, it didn't feel like a hand but somehow I knew it was.

I felt something cold press against my chest and then spread through out my stomach. I started to feel as if I were coming back from the other world, and back to earth. I opened my eyes. I saw a face come into focus, slowly. There were three heads, no now there were four, now only two. The number kept changing, but when they spoke, their lips all moved at the same time, and the voice only came from one of the heads. It made my head hurt, so I closed my eyes again.

I felt something press against my lips, and I parted them slightly. A sweet sticky liquid ran into my mouth; it filled every corner of my mouth and ran down my throat. It was the best thing I had ever drunk. I could feel my strength returning. I wanted to jump up and scream for joy. But then the bottle was pulled away. A feeling of emptiness filled me.

"No, more." I moaned.

I was fully awake now, but being almost unconscious seemed better. I was so thirsty, I wanted more of whatever I had just been given.

"Any more and you'll burn." A deep voice said.

"Pleasant." I heard John murmur.

"Water, I need water." I said, my mouth and throat were almost cracking from the dryness.

A water bottle was pressed against my lips. I drank greedily. It was pulled away. I needed more. It came back to my lips a few seconds later and yet again was pulled away. This happened over and over.

"If you drink too much too fast after you haven't drunk anything, you could possibly die…at least that's what I read in a book back at camp." A deep voice said.

I opened my eyes again. My unfocused vision started to focus. I saw a big, round, dark-skined face leaning over me.

"Who?" I started.

"I'm Charles, Charles Beckendorf. I'm from Camp Half-Blood."

"Where?"

"Camp Half-Blood, it's for people who have a parent who is one of the gods of Olympus or of the minor gods. We are called Demigods." He said.

"Can they help you?" John inquired.

"That's the thing…only a small connection is present. I think there is something happening, something bad." He said seriously.

_**Percy:**_

There wasn't much we could do. We stayed in the clearing for a few nights. We still couldn't contact our godly parent, and it was really starting to scare me.

We took turns on sentry duty at night, but even the far off snap of a branch would send us on high alert.

Annabeth came and sat down next to me.

"What did you get for your score?" She asked solemnly.

"I got an eight." I said, looking at the water running quickly down stream.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"There were the electronic dummies, you know the ones that actually attack you, and I pulled out Riptide and fought the six of them off. It was actually pretty stupid now that I think about it. Here we are, going into this arena having to fight, and there I was, already fighting and giving these people what they wanted." I finished and left my words hanging in the air.

"What did you do and get?" I asked.

"I got a four, I built a sculpture out of things in the room…at the end I kicked it over." She said laughing slightly as she finished.

"Why did you kick it?" I asked amused.

"I hated it and wanted to make my point." She said.

A twig snapped behind us. I spun around, drawing Riptide. A low rumble could be heard our in the distance. A black shape shifted in the undergrowth. It darted out. It was a black creature…it was the blackest black I had ever seen. It's eyes were a fiery red, almost a mist that seemed to swirl in its sockets. It's paws were big, almost too big for its body. The strange creature circled us, coming closer and closer to us with each passing stride. There was a constant low, deep growl coming from the creature. It wasn't like anything I had ever seen before. It's face seemed unnatural and the way it prowled seemed almost fake.

It suddenly leaped forward, and pawed my ankle. The pain was unbelievable. I slashed out with Riptide. There was the unforgivable sound of celestial bronze and bone colliding. The creature stopped in mid-swing, shuddered, and dropped to the ground.

I stood hovering over the mass of black fur for a moment. My heart pounded and the full effect of the last few seconds sunk in. The pain in my ankle brought me back to the current moment.

I collapsed in a heap on the ground. I clutched my ankle. It hurt like nothing I had ever felt before. I broke out in a clammy sweat. I saw a blurred version of Annabeth's face above mine, and that was the last thing I saw before passing out.

_**Ron:**_

Hermione and I took turns on sentry duty. Harry and Ginny spent most of their time sleeping or laying down and talking to themselves quietly. I could catch a few of Harry's words.

"Voldomwart…the gods of Olympus…Ginny…Only…. 7…fate…soon." It continued like this for hours. None of it made any sense, and who in the bloody world were the 'gods of Olympus?' There were things I didn't understand and I frankly didn't want to understand.

It was starting to get cold…each night was colder than the last, and each day slightly warmer than the last.

I sat at the edge of the tent we had found in one of our packs. The only thing that broke the silence was Harry and Ginny's deep slow breathes. I waited for Hermione to return, she had gone looking for food a while back, and should be back any moment. A cannon fired off in the distance, giving my heart a lurch.

I sat for what seamed like ages, and Hermione still didn't return. My heartbeat quickened and I started to feel a layer of sweat coat my body. I thought back to the cannon that fired.

Why isn't Hermione back yet? The question thundered in my head over and over. She still hadn't returned when Panem's national anthem blared through out the arena. There had been at least three cannon fires today, maybe four…I had lost track.

The first picture was of Marcus Flint. Its not like I ever had done anything but despised him, but it was weird seeing his face light up the sky, marking the fact that he was dead. Maybe two years before I would have seen him in the corridors or played against him in Quidditch. My heart dropped when Luna's face filled the sky. She had never done anything to hurt anyone, and she never would have. The next picture was of a boy that had short horns growing out of his head…I think his name had be something Underwood. I think he had received one of the lower scores in training. There was one more picture…the girl was so pretty. She had blonde hair, and honest blue-green eyes. The girl's name was Katie.

The sky went dark. But my worry increased. Where was Hermione? The question still pounded over and over in my head…

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed it…please review…I love reading them…and please vote on who you want to win!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Blood Battles

A/N: Hey sorry it's been so long…I've been super busy…anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story.

_**Karana:**_

A thick cloud hung in the air. The heaviness of what Charles said, hung in the air. I had never even heard of the gods of Olympus, but still, it seemed like a big deal.

"So if the gods do go to war, who would it be against?" John asked.

"Well, it could be a number of things, it could be each other, a titian that has been reformed, there are a lot of possibilities." Charles said.

"What would happen to the people in the world, that don't have a gods' blood?" John asked.

"Well if it a big war, which it probability will be, the world will be in pretty rough shape. There would be a lot of deaths and the people would have no idea what was going on. They would see the destruction, but they wouldn't be able to see what was causing it; the mist prevents that." Charles answered.

A twig snapped behind us. We all spun around. A pair of dark eyes showed through the under growth. We all stood, not knowing what to do. The figure came forward.

"Clarisse…" Charles said quietly.

"Hi Charles." She said coldly.

"Clarisse, please, don't do anything stupid." Charles said warningly.

A dangerous look came into the girl's eyes. "You were supposed to be my ally. We had a deal, and you broke it."

"I never agreed to it." I said.

"Yes you did."

"When?" Charles asked daringly, as he drew his sword.

"The day before we left for this place." She said, she too drawing her sword.

"I don't remember that one." Charles said, starting to circle Clarisse.

Clarisse laughed. "Do you honestly think you're better than me? My dad is the god of war."

"Yes." Charles said.

Clarisse let out a yell as she lunged forward, the tip of her sword pointed at Charles's stomach.

_**Percy**_

I heard a voice far off; it was calling my name, or something along those lines. I felt like I weighed nothing. A sharp pain surged in my lower leg.

I heard a moan, and realized that it had come from my lips.

I felt a hand on my forehead. It felt cold against the cold, clammy skin on my head.

I heard a voice, it sounded rich and almost creamy. It was welcoming, yet scary and mysterious. It was a women's voice, although one I had never heard before.

"Be ready, be warned, be prepared, and never give in." The mysterious voice said.

"Of what?" I managed to ask feebly.

"The war of Olympus, the fate of the world will be decided. You Percy Jackson, will make the final decision, it will tear you apart either way, your fate as been decided no matter what you choose. Be ready, be warned, be prepared, and never give in." The voice faded with each word.

I wanted to hear more, I needed to hear more. Yet the voice never returned.

A new voice whispered in my ear.

"Percy, please, please wake up, I need you. Please. Percy." The girl's voice came out in little hiccups as if she was trying to hold back tears.

"Annabeth." I tried to say, but it came out as more of a groan. I needed her to know I was okay…my heart ached from hearing her desperate cries.

"Annabeth." I tried again.

She pulled her head away from my head.

I opened my face and saw her tear-streaked face leaning over mine, and a glimmer of hope shone through her teary eyes.

_**Ron: **_

I didn't get any sleep that night. For one thing I had to keep watch, and even if I hadn't had to keep watch, I had absolutely no chance of falling asleep. Hermione's disappearance was scaring me, a lot. It wasn't like her to be gone for a long time, this was Hermione we were talking about, the girl with the plan.

On the bright side of things, Hermione wasn't dead. But on the dark side, this meant that someone could have caught her, and was harming her…neither option was any good.

My heart sunk even further when I thought of her body laying somewhere in the arena, crumpled and hurt.

I wanted to heave at that thought, but I didn't have anything in my stomach.

I hadn't eaten in probability the longest time in my life. My stomach kept ever so kindly, grumbling to remind me of the pain of the emptiness.

The water around the island we were on stirred. I jumped up.

A figure came closer and closer. Their head was bent down. I grabbed the first thing I saw: A large stick.

"Who are you?" I asked forcefully.

"Ron put the stick down; it wouldn't do you any good anyway." The figure said.

My heart leapt. "Hermione Granger, where in the bloody arena have you been? You've had me worried sick."

"It's complicated Wesel bee." My heart dropped as the cold, echolike voice of Draco Malfoy reached my ears.

The figure looked up. Both Hermione and Draco were under the black cloak.

"What the…" I started.

"Save it Weasly. If it weren't for me your little mudblood girlfriend wouldn't be alive right now." He said coldly.

_**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed it…please review, I have had so many subscriptions, thank you! But I also do love to read your reviews. Also if you want to vote on who you want to win, I have a poll so I might take that into account when I have to declare a winner.**_

_**-**__**Turtle1999**_


	12. Chapter 12

The Blood Battles Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, _or _Percy Jackson _

**Karana**

I dove to the side trying to get away from this crazed girl named Clarissa as she lunged toward Charles. I feel into John's arms as he stumbled backward. There was nothing either of us could do but watch; it was too dangerous. Both were evidently trained well in the act of sword fighting and neither was showing any evidence of giving an easy fight.

"Clarissa." Charles grunted as he skillfully dodged her raging sword. "You're turning into exactly what they want you to be."

"No." She said sharply. "I'm not. You went back on our deal, and now you need to pay for it." She held him at the tip of her sword as she said this.

"Clarissa think one last time why you are doing this. It's all because got thrown in this damn arena where the object of the game is to kill everyone else. A game, that's all it is to them; a game that only ends with death. It's not a game anymore, this is real life." He said, a rivulet of blood seeping out of his arm that hung by his side.

"You seem to have forgotten who I am. Who my father is." She growled.

With the quickness of lightning Clarissa lunged yet again at Charles, his impending doom seemingly inevitable, but with equal quickness he side stepped her, ending up behind her. He grabbed her from behind, slapping her weapon out of her hand. He held her, breathing heavily, as if he was trying to figure out what to do. He looked toward us, as if asking what we should do. I felt John stiffen beside me, his hand tightening around my arm. I turned my head, burying it in John's chest trying to shut out what was to come.

"Go on you fool, kill me." Clarissa said feebly as Charles held her. "I'm dying anyway."

I turned slightly to see what was happening. I hadn't noticed before but the side of her shirt was soaked in blood.

"Clarissa." Charles gasped, loosening his grip and laying her on the ground.

He bent to lift the side of her shirt just as Clarissa's hand shot out.

"Charles!" I screamed, but it was too late.

Clarissa grabbed the sword that Charles had dropped when he laid her down. She imbedded it in Charles chest as he tried to back away. The look of shock and terror was replaced by one of pain and betrayal. He didn't say a word as he fell backward, the light in his eyes already dying.

"That's the reminder you needed about who I am." She snarled as she pulled her sword out of its target.

With a sickening realization it dawned on me: the blood on her side hadn't been there when she attacked Charles and she wasn't injured in the fight because Charles never attacked her. I only noticed it when I did because that's when Charles's wound had pressed against her; it was his blood on her, just like it was his blood pooling around him as Clarissa turned to us, a blood-thirsty look in her eyes.

**Percy**

"Percy." Annabeth said softly, her hands caressing my face, spreading a warmth to my face that spread throughout my body.

I moaned, my hand still clutching at my ankle. The sharp pain had subsided and had been replaced by a throbbing ache.

"Water." I croaked, my throat aching and I realized I must have been screaming.

Annabeth reached across me and grabbed her bag. She pulled out a water bottle that was only half filled. "I'm sorry, it's all we have." She said ruefully as she gently brought it to my lips. I took a small sip, feeling the smooth liquid slowly go down my throat. I reached up and pushed the bottle away from my lips. "No more," I whispered. "It's all we have." She sat for a minute, then realizing I was right, put the cap on the bottle and tucked it safely away in her bag.

I pulled my head up off of her lap, a wave of nausea washing over me. I began to take my hand away from my ankle and felt Annabeth stiffen beneath me. She must have already seen it, and it must be bad. I felt like heaving when I saw my ankle; it was swollen, but only in small lumpy areas and there was a feint greenish color spreading from the medium sized gash that ran around my ankle.

"Percy, I have no idea what that thing was, or what is wrong with your leg." Annabeth said sadly. "This dark mass of a shape came out of the tree line, and attacked you. All it had time to do was scratch you, before you killed it. When you hit it with Riptide, it fell to the ground and then started to disintegrate." She nodded toward the pile of ashes that were a few feet from me. "And there's more." She said.

I looked into her eyes, asking her without words to continue. Behind her eyes, I could practically see the mass of emotions swirling around: confusion, regret, pain, and concern, the exact things that I was feeling.

She took a deep breath. "When that beast was nothing but that pile of ashes, something happened; something that I can't fully explain. A dull purplish glow started coming from the center of the pile and these waves began to radiate off of them. When they came near to us, you stopped screaming and twitching. You just laid there. You were so still I thought you were dead. I kept calling your name, begging you to come back to me, and then you opened your eyes, but it wasn't you're eyes that looked back at me. Your eyes were black; as black as the creature had been, and then you blinked and it was gone. I looked up and there was something in the ashes. I went over to get it, so that it didn't disappear. When I came back you started grabbing at your ankle again and shortly after you reopened your eyes and awoke out of whatever you were in."

"What was in the ashes?" I croaked.

"This." She said reaching behind her to grab the mysterious object.

**Ron**

I stared at Draco and Hermione as they walked toward us. When they got to the edge of the water they began to float above the water, toward us. Jealously surged through me, so she floats him across but she wouldn't do that me.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked again seething.

"Calm yourself weasel-bee." He said smugly. "If I wanted to kill you right now I would've already done it."

"Ron, if it weren't for him I'd be dead right now." Hermione said.

My anger flared. So now she was relying on that pick to save her. This was not supposed to happen.

"She's right, and you might want something that I can give you." He said coldly.

"Why should we trust you?" I demanded stepping so that I was in-between Malfoy and Harry and Ginny.

"Because you have no other choice." He said, a smirk playing on his face.

"What exactly are you going to help us with?" I asked, anger raging through my veins. Who does he think he is waltzing in here with Hermione telling me I need his help?

He shifted his gaze to the two sleeping masses sleeping behind me. When he spoke his voice was soft. "Because I have a way to save them, and without it they will die."

I stiffened, something didn't feel right. I began to think, something definitely was not right. There were so many questions that were going through my head; all of a sudden one, well two clicked.

"How did you know that there was something wrong with them Malfoy, and how do you what is wrong with them?" I asked.

As soon as I asked I saw Hermione stiffen slightly and turn to look at Malfoy, because there were only two people that could possible know that Ginny's wound wasn't what a plain stab wound should have looked like.


End file.
